Robert's Rebellion and what happens after
by CCyan
Summary: I'm not gonna change anything(Except Ned was at the Battle of Gulltown, and I will be adding a few houses including a cadet branch of house Swann), I'm just gonna follow the events of the Rebellion, from the POV of people such as Ned, Robert, Jaime, Rhaegar, Arthur Dayne etc (Come on people leave some reviews!)
1. Chapter 1-The Vale

The Eyrie, the Vale of Arryn, 282 AL

_Send me their heads! Send me their heads, Arryn! I am the king, send me the heads of Stark and Baratheon, I command it!_

Jon Arryn crumbled the letter in his hand and stood up, with his hand coiled around the hilt of his sword.

"Lord Arryn?"

It was Ned who came walking into the solar, followed by Robert.

"Robert, go tell Colemon to send all the ravens. I'm calling my banners"

Two months later

Outside Gulltown, the Vale of Arryn, 282 AL

Ned gazed over the banners of the Vale. Royce and Lynderly, Elesham and Egen, Belmore and Donniger, Hunter, Redfort and Ruthermont, Waynwood and Hardyng. The burning tower of Grafton was not to be seen, nor the ravens and hearts of Corbray nor the coins and falcons of the Arryns of Gulltown.

The missing had declared for the crown, whilst the others declared for the rebels. Soon there would be battle, the Valemen would soon storm the walls of Gulltown.

A few hours later, the host was gathered and armed. They charged.

Eddard climbed up the ladders that the rebels had placed up against the walls. Once atop the battlements, he cut down a Corbray and kicked a Grafton man off the walls. No more than ten minutes past until Ice was red to the hilt.

Three men fell before the Valyrian steel, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.

Eddard thrust Ice through the belly of a Grafton spearmen and looked down to the ground. He saw Robert in his golden armor and antlered helm, crushing skulls and caving in ribcages with his giant warhammer. Ned turned around to see a party of Corbrays and Shett men charging at him. Eddard began to run before he saw the large company of Royce, Hunter and Redfort soldiers coming to join him. They charged at the enemy. It was a bloody clash. Ned cut down a knight wearing the coin and falcon badge. After an hour of battling atop the walls, the three remaining Shett men and the ten remaining Corbray soldiers turned tail and ran. Ned led his men in pursuit, and threw another two Shetts down from the wall. Ned heard a large crash of steel to the west and turned to see Yohn Royce lead the main part of his host in battle against Grafton's forces in the square in the middle of the town. Eddard led his men towards the battle.

Two hours passed, but the battle was far from done. Ned and Lord Royce were battering the gates of the Grafton palace with a ram, Robert and Jon Arryn were fighting outside the city with the Eleshams, Waynwoods and the rest. Suddenly the gates crashed open, and the men flooded into the castle, cutting down men where they found them.

After three more hours the battle was won. Ned removed his helm and felt the sweat trickle down his face. Suddenly he started panting with exhaustion. He was considering how many men he had killed. He had lost count at eight-and-forty, but suspected it was at least twenty more.

As Eddard walked the battlefield outside the city, inspecting the aftermath he saw the broken corpse of Lord Marq Grafton, lying at the foot of the wall. His breastlpate was caved in and his face was smashed, no doubt by Robert's hammer.

Eddard's armor was red with blood.

The sun was setting, a red sun it seemed to Ned, and a sadness settled over him.

_Lyanna..._


	2. Chapter 2-SummerhallKing's Landing

Summerhall, the Stormlands, 282 AL

Robert caved in the breastplate of the Fell man in front of him. He shrieked with pain and fell of his horse. A second man rode in front of him. Robert flattened his face. Lord Eldon Fell came charging towards him atop his destrier, and his sword pointed at Robert's chest. Robert spurred his own horse into a gallop and once close enough to Fell's horse, he swung his warhammer as hard as he could into its throat. The beast shrieked and fell to the ground with Fell's left leg breaking beneath its weight. Robert dismounted.

"Yield!" he shouted to the fallen lord.

"Never! Usurper! Usurper! Traitor stag!" Fell shouted back.

Robert raised his hammer and brought it down as hard as he could.

Robert mounted once again and rode through the Fell ranks, striking down foes where he could. An hour passed until all Fells, surrendered, fled or were killed.

Then came Lord Sebastion Errol, and informed him of the Cafferen host moving towards his. Robert had already defeated the Grandison host, and the Fell forces, it seemed Cafferen wanted a taste as well.

Robert led his men against his foes. And a glorious battle it was. Robert killed more than ninety men, by his own count, his armor that had once been golden was now red.

Robert rode a circle around the yielding Lord Cafferen to shouts of "Storm's End!"

and "Baratheon!"

Robert raised his arm to the sky, hammer in hand and shouted: "Ours is the fury!"

In the command tent that night they were contemplating what to do next.

Robert was bent over a map of the Seven Kingdoms.

"My lord, where will we march now?" asked Lord Rodrik Penrose.

Robert already knew.

He tapped at the spot on the map.

"Ashford"

Red Keep, King's Landing, 282 AL

Jaime stood beside the Iron Throne.

_Quiet, quiet. I must be quiet_ he thought.

The screaming was almost unbearable to hear. Jaime was not sure what the burning man had done to deserve his fate, but he burnt all the same. Atop the throne Aerys was sitting, staring hungrily at the man with an evil grin on his lips.

Jaime's hand curled around the hilt of his sword, he was ready to strike the king down then and there, but Lewyn Martell grabbed his wrist just as he was about to draw the blade.

Martell shook his head, but Jaime could see the understanding in his eyes.

Jaime filled his head with thoughts of Cersei until his conciousness faded from the throne room.

He was woken from his dreams by Lewyn Martell.

"I understand" he said, nothing more, but Jaime didn't need any confirmation as to what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3-SweetsisterStoney Sept

Breakwater, Sweetsister, the Narrow Sea, 282 AL

The stew was thick with leeks and barley and carrots.

"My lord, I implore you, kill him and send his head to the king" said the maester to Lord Robar Borrell.

Ned stood up, the chair scraped against the stone floor so the maester turned around.

Eddard Stark's hand brushed against Ice's hilt, subtly but just obvious enough so that the maester could see and cringe away in fear.

"Lord Stark is protected by the guest right" replied Lord Robar "you would have me dishonor my House for all eternity?"

"No of course not, my lord...but..."

"Enough! Your words are poison. Leave us"

The maester scurried off from the hall.

"I have arranged for you to leave us, in a fishing boat. It will take you to White Harbor, so that you may call your banners"

"I thank you, my lord" replied Ned.

"If you lose, you were _never _here" he said.

Five months later

Just outside Stony Sept, Riverlands, 283 AL

Eddard Stark heard the bells tolling as he donned his helm. He mounted. Behind him was the Northman host, Umber and Bolton, Glover and Hornwood, Manderly and Karstark. They were joined by the lords of the Trident, all but three, Lords Mooton and Darry and Ryger.

Ned drew Ice and pointed it forwards, and a warcry that would freeze the hearts of men leauges away erupted.

"Winterfell!"

The hosts galloped into the city.

Ned cut left and right, killing three Connington men. As they streamed into the town Robert and the part of his host that remained after Ashford charged out of the houses they were hidden in and gave battle.

Ned slashed at the throat of a Mooton, and opened it. A fountain of blood came forth.

Eddard turned and saw Lord Jon Connington on his horse.

He galloped towards the Lord of Griffin's Roost, but a large rock fell down from a burning house. A large cloud of dust emerged from the ground. It filled his eyes and suddenly he was on the ground, beside his dead horse.

Ned stood up, his ears ringing.

He balanced himself and charged into the fray. He cut down three men and made the fourth (a knight) yield.

He killed a Mooton man-at-arms and turned to crack open the skull of Connington spearman. Again saw Jon Connington, and tried to make his way towards him, but found himself surrounded by foes, side by side with Robett and Galbart Glover. They fought their foes bravely and were victorious, but Galbart took a spear in the shoulder.

Ned told Robett to drag his brother off the field.

Eddard seperated a Connington man from his arm and another from his head.

Ice's blade was red. Ned was no longer dressed in the armor he had borrowed at the Eyrie, when he arrived at White Harbor he had the smith, Artos forge a fresh one, with the direwolf of his House hammered out over the chest.

Eddard charged to the side of Robert who was fighting six men at once. He cut down two, while Robert killed the other four.


	4. Chapter 4-TOJRiverrunKL

Tower of Joy, Dorne, 283 AL

The Red Mountains of Dorne were aptly named. Ser Arthur Dayne was standing, still as stone in front of the tower.

Arthur was jumpy and would draw Dawn at the first sound he heard.

"Enjoying the view?" came a voice from behind him suddenly. In one motion he drew Dawn and struck. The blow would have split him in half, if the White Bull's own blade had been there to recieve it.

"I'm sorry, my lord" said Ser Arthur.

"Don't be. Are you alright, Ser?" asked Gerold Hightower.

"I would be lying if I said I was"

"Tell me" said Ser Gerold and sat himself down on a stool.

"The girl I am protecting dishonors Elia with every breath she takes. Do you know how much we love Princess Elia in Dorne? How can I hope to return to Dorne after the war after this?"

"You can't" Gerold Hightower was not a man for sweetening words.

"You will have dishonored Doran Martell and your father both" he said.

Riverrun, Riverlands, 283 AL

He said the words in a high, proud voice. Beside him, Ned was saying the same. Jon Arryn looked at his bride. She was pretty, small and slender.

After the ceremony there was the feast, of which Jon ate sparesly.

The next morning Jon woke with his new wife lying beside him, sleeping. He donned his sky-blue surcoat, black riding breeches and fastened a silver falcon pin over his heart.

He went out to the courtyard to find his bay gelding waiting for him.

He mounted and rode outside the castle to find the three hosts armed and ready. Robert was waiting for him at the outline of the host, in golden plate from head to heel with his great antlered helm resting atop his head.

"Where is Eddard?" asked Jon

"He's making sure the Archell men are calm enough to march. Fierce warriors those people are. I swear at Stoney Sept I saw that heir split a man in half" said Robert with a laugh.

"What's his name again?"

"Danyel Archell" replied Jon Arryn.

It was true enough, House Archell was an ancient and fierce northern family, they lived in a great stone castle on the southwestern borders of the Wolfswood. They could gather around three thousand men, and they were all fierce as bears.

"Have you heard their words? _Blood is beauty_. Now those are the words of warriors" said Robert.

"Do you have my sword?" Jon asked.

"Aye" replied Robert and picked it up from the ground.

Jon recieved it and gestured for Robert to mount. They rode to the east outline of the army to find Eddard in grey plate with Ice at his side. He was ahorse and surrounded by Archell men, one the men, a stocky, bearded fellow carried the Archell banner, three swords on a blue field.

Jon ordered the march.

Tower of Joy, Dorne, 283 AL

Rhaegar woke up in his bed beside Lyanna.

She was still awake.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing" lied Rhaegar and stood up.

He had dreamed of a battle in a river, Robert Baratheon had waded through the water and battled him. After the fight Robert raised his hammer to the air and cheered over Rhaegar's broken body.

He dressed in a black surcoat with the three-headed dragon sewn with red silk over his chest, and brown leather breeches. He climbed up the stairs of the tower to the top. Ser Oswell Whent had the watch, but he was sleeping deeply in a chair.

Rhaegar did not wake him. They faced no danger in the Red Mountains.

_Doran Martell is my good-brother_ thought Rhaegar, but then he remembered Lyanna.

_He will not help me if he finds out about her_

Red Keep, King's Landing, 283 AL

Jaime stood beside the Iron Throne once again, watching the same show he had every day for months. Qarlton Chelsted twisted in pain on the pole as the fire licked at his manhood.

Aerys was smiling evily.

The burnings had bothered him so much at first, he had been close to striking down the king while he was sitting on his throne several times, the only thing stopping his was the ever understanding Lewyn Martell. But of late Jaime had learnt to block out those emotions.


	5. Chapter 5-CrownlandsRubyfordRedKeep

Outside King's Landing, Crownlands, 283 AL

Rhaegar sat atop his black gelding, in his black armor, holding his black sword. Behind his was the royal army and the ten thousand Dornish levies.

They marched.

Three weeks later

Crossing of the Green Fork, Riverlands, 283 AL

Robert held his hammer firmly in his hand. Beside him was Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn. They ordered the charge.

Robert struck down a Dornishman and a Ryger man-at-arms, while Ned cut down a Mooton spearman.

Three more he killed, he fought with the fury of a hundred men.

Ten more, eleven, twelve.

Robert dismounted and caved in the breastplate of some Darry knight.

He slew another man, and another. By the time he was at the ford he had killed four-and-thirty.

And then he saw him.

Rhaegar Targaryen was in black armor, inlaid with rubies in the shape of the three-headed dragon of his House over his chest.

Rhaegar spurred his horse into a gallop towards Robert.

As the prince was about to stab at him, Robert grabbed him by the leg and pulled him off his gelding.

Robert aimed a blow at Rhaegar's shoulder, but the prince dodged.

Rhaegar drove the point of his sword into Robert's armpit.

The pain was horrible, but Robert regained his balance and shattered Rhaegar's shield to bits with one single blow.

Rhaegar dodged a second and a third strike, but when he thrust at Robert's belly, the Lord of Storm's End jumped out of the way and hit the flat of the sword so hard it shattered in two and the prince dropped the remains. Robert kicked Rhaegar to the ground.

The prince whispered some thing that Robert did not hear.

He raised his hammer and brought it down onto his chest. The rubies flew from the breastplate into the ford. A few soldiers broke of their fighting to plunge into the water and grab the rubies.

"Rhaegar is dead!" shouted Robert "Rhaegar is dead! Rhaegar is dead!"

Red Keep, King's Landing, 283 AL

"The traitors want my city, but I will give them naught by ashes. Let Robert be king of charred bones and cooked meat. Let him be king of ashes!"

Aerys' voice was prouder and more authorative than it had been for ages.

Jaime stood in front of him, beside Rossart.

Aerys than turned to Jaime.

"Bring me Tywin's head" what he said was plain and yet impossible.

"Y-y-y-yes, your grace" said Jaime.

Rossart scuffled away and Jaime followed.

Once safely away from the throne room Jaime drove his golden sword through the pyromancer's back.

He then ran back to the throne room.

When Aerys saw the bloody sword he started running.

Jaime caught him and slashed at his chest.

"Burn them all" he whispered "Burn them all. Burn them all"

Jaime put the blade to the king's throat and opened it.


	6. Chapter 6-Tower of Joy

"_Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought nobly, Rhaegar fought honorably. And Rhaegar died"_

Ser Jorah Mormont

Tower of Joy, Dorne, 283 AL

The Tower of Joy as Rhaegar had named it, was a marble tower by the Red Mountains. The sun gave the stones a white glow that almost blinded Ned. The three knights were as white as the tower they guarded.

"I looked for you on the Trident" Ned said to them.

"We were not there," Ser Gerold answered.

"Woe to the Usurper if we had been" said Ser Oswell.

"When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were"

"Far away" Ser Gerold said, "or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells"

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Ned told them, "And the lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to swear us fealty. I was certain you would be among them"

"Our knees do not bend easily" said Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with them"

"Ser Oswell is a good man and true," said Ser Oswell

"But not of the Kingsguard," Ser Gerold pointed out, "the Kingsguard does not flee"

"Then or now" said Ser Arthur. He donned his helm.

"We swore a vow" explained old Ser Gerold.

Howland, Martyn, Ethan and the rest moved up beside Ned.

"And now it begins," said Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning.

"No," said Ned with sadness in his voice, "now it ends"

They came together in a clash of steel and blood.

Martyn Cassel swung his sword in a circular motion towards Ser Gerold. The White Bull jumped faster than his age should permit. Ned slashed at him and caught him on his shield. Ser Gerold drove his shield into Martyn's face, so that he fell to the ground. Hightower raised his sword and thrust it into Cassel's chest.

"Martyn!" shouted William Dustin, to distracted to see Ser Oswell Whent's sword come swinging towards his back.

Dustin was dead before Ned got a word out. Theo Wull drove his battleaxe through Ser Oswell's helm and split his head in half. Ser Arthur Dayne stunned Ethan Glover with his pommel, kicked Howland Reed to the ground followed by Ser Mark Ryswell and avanged his fallen brother with a stab in Wull's back. Ser Arthur slew Ryswell were he lay. Ned slashed thrice at Ser Gerold, the White Bull blocked the first two, but the third...the third slash cut of his sword-hand at the wrist.

Ser Gerold screamed in pain and Ned drove the point of his sword through his opponent's breastplate.

Ned turned to see Arthur Dayne remove Ethan Glover's arms and then stab him through the throat.

Howland Reed lay unconcious in the sand a few feet away from Dayne.

Ser Arthur started walking towards the fallen Lord of Greywater Watch. Ned charged at him, with Ice raised high over his head. Ser Arthur shouldered him down into the sand. He raised Dawn. Then came Howland Reed. The little crannogman lunged the points of his frog spear into Dayne's side. Ned gripped Ice's hilt and stabbed Ser Arthur in the gut.

Eddard Stark went up the stairs of the tower to the bedchamber. Lyanna was lying in a pool of blood on the floor holding a bundle in her hands.

"Promise me that you will raise him as your own" she said, and gave him the bundle.

"Promise me, Ned! Promise me, Ned!"

"I promise" he said and walked away with the baby.


	7. Chapter 7-PykeLannisportWinterfell

Pyke, Pyke, 289 AL

Even inside the thick walls of Pyke, you could here the stormy waves battering against the stones.

Balon Greyjoy was bent over a map of the Seven Kingoms, on the other side of the table stood Euron, Victarion, Sawane Botley and Waldon Wynch.

"It is a good plan" admitted Victarion.

"I told you so did I not, Balon?" said Euron.

"I agree" said Sawane Botley, echoed by Wynch.

"Do it" said Balon curtly.

"What is dead may never die"

Seven days later

Sea outside Lannisport, 289 AL

Victarion threw the torch. All around his the captains of the other ships of the Iron fleet threw their own. The Lannister fleet was afire within minutes, well most of it, a few ships had escaped the flames.

Victarion ordered Iron Wind, Grief, and Grey Ghost to pursuit the ships joined by his own Iron Victory. They bordered the westerman ships quickly. Victarion slew the captain of a ship called the Lion's Mane.

Winterfell, the North, 289 AL

The clatter of wood hitting wood erupted from the yard. Ned walked out onto the balcony and saw Jon and Robb practicing at war with small wooden sticks. Ser Rodrik stood at the edge of the yard shouting: "Strike low! Strike left! Strike high! Thrust!"

Eddard turned around and walked down the stairs.

Maester Luwin met at the foot of the stairs.

"Lord Eddard..." he said "there was a raven from King's Landing. Balon Greyjoy declared war on the crown and his brother burnt the Lannister fleet whilst Lord Tywin was marshalling his power

below Casterly Rock"

"Thank you maester, I must confer with Ser Rodrik. Send ravens to Castle Cerwyn, Torrhen's Square, White Harbor, Old Castle, Barrowton and Swordpoint, inform them to gather their hosts by Moat Cailin, we are marching for King's Landing"

Luwin bowed and scurried off.

Once in the yard, Ned walked over to Ser Rodrik.

"How many men are at Winterfell at present?"

"Two thousand, my lord" replied Rodrik Cassel.

"Balon Greyjoy has declared independence and burnt the Lannister fleet whilst it lay at anchor in Lannisport. I have sent ravens to Lords Cerwyn, Tallhart, Manderly, Locke, Dustin and Archell to send their hosts to Moat Cailin. Ready the men, we march in five days"


	8. Chapter 8-TwinsFair Isle Sunset Sea

Northern Twin, the Crossing, the Riverlands, 289 AL

The portcullis was drawn up and Ned and his host marched through.

"The majority of our power is marhcing for King's Landing with Lord Hoster" explained Ser Stevron Frey as he rode up beside Ned on the march over the bridge.

Jorah Mormont had heard about the attack on Lannisport before Ned had and took ship with three hundred men to Moat Cailin to meet up with the others. Lord Jon Umber had arrived with his own strength at Winterfell two days before Ned and Ser Rodrik were to march south.

"I like me a taste o' kraken" he told Ned when he had asked Umber why he had come.

"When did Lord Tully march from Riverrun?" asked Ned.

"Some fortnight ago, after the battle of Seagard. Lord Greyjoy's heir was killed by Lord Jason I hear"

"Lord Balon has three sons" said Ser Rodrik.

The other portcullis was raised when they reached the southern castle of the Twins.

Two weeks later

Off the coast of Fair Isle, Sunset Sea, 289 AL

"One..." Stannis whispered.

"Two..."

"Three"

"Now!"

Stannis' ships came tearing through the water.

Davos' Black Betha was leading a group of ships consisting of: Lord Steffon, Godsgrace, the Swordfish and Lady Harra.

Stannis' Fury led sixty ships, including the Stag of the Sea, whilst Sea Demon led another twenty and the Pride of Driftmark, Lady Lyanna and Swift Sword led ten each.

The Iron Fleet was caught on two sides.

Stannis ordered torches thrown over the sides of his ships.

Many ships of the ironborn ships took flame. Stannis quickly ordered his archers to fire flaming arrows upon the ironborn. Once they were close enough Stannis ordered his men to board a ship called the Iron Fish.

Stannis slew a man wearing the swimming fish of House Botley before he saw him.

The man was in lobstered steel from head to heel, in his right hand he clutched an axe and a shield was strapped on his left arm.

_Is he not afraid of drowning?_

Stannis himself was wearing a surcout of cloth-of-gold embroidered with the black stag of Baratheon over his chest, on his shoulders were squares of mail and he clutched a longsword with a stag's horn hilt in his hand.

"To me!" Stannis shouted but only three Velaryon spearmen rallied behind him.

The armored man kicked one of the Velaryons overboard and split the head of another, the third stabbed at the ironman's chest but he caught it with his hand. The ironborn wrenched the spear out of the Driftmark man's hand and broke it over his knee. The Velaryon turned tail and ran.

Stannis thrust towards the man's face but his opponent dodged the sword. He kicked Stannis to the ground.

The ironborn raised his axe and when he bent down to deliver the blow, Stannis Baratheon tightened his grip around his hilt, and drove it through the man's breastplate.

Blood dripped out from the man's mouth and he fell down to the ship's deck.


End file.
